Last Kiss
by KyF777
Summary: This is a song-fic to the song Last Kiss by the lovely Taylor Swift, this is a COVER OF IT THOUGH and the people who RE WROTE the lyrics are Boyce Avenue plus Megan and Liz! Please read and review lovelies!


AUTHORS NOTE! MUST READ!

So this is a song fiction to the song last kiss by Taylor Swift, however the version I'm writing this to, is by Boyce Avenue and Megan&Liz, so it's slightly different. _**It's meant as a duet so I will put Jasper's thoughts in italics and Alice's thoughts in bold, and if they are thinking the same thing, it will be put in bold italics.**_I don't own this song, or twilight. Also I recommend listening to the song if you haven't heard it; it will clear up how this works.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I can't believe it's over. <strong>__I don't know what I've done._ **I must not have been good enough. **_**I don't know what to do.**_

I still remember the look on your face

Lit through the darkness at 1:58

The words that you whispered for just us to know

You told me you loved me

So why did you go away

Away

**I know it's not good for me, but I can't stop thinking about the past. And about him. I love him so much, but he doesn't love me anymore. **

**I remember our third date, when he dropped me off. It was late; we had spent all day together and lost track of time.**

**We both knew we loved each other; it was obvious, after only two weeks of knowing each other. But he hadn't said it yet, and I wanted him to say it first. **

**He walked me up to my front door, and we were hugging good bye, and then he pulled away, looked me in the eyes, and kissed me. Sweet and careful. And I kissed back.**

**He pulled away and kissed my temple, leaning into my ear and whispered 'I love you.' I closed my eyes and stretched up on to my tippy toes and whispered into his ear, 'I love you too.'**

**He smiled and kissed me before I went inside and he left.**

I do recall now, the smell of the rain

Fresh on the pavement

You ran off the plane

That July ninth, the beat of my heart

It jumps through my shirt

Hope you still feel my arms

_She had been in New York for some reason I couldn't remember. That's across the country, ten whole states from me._

_I missed her so much, my girl. The love of my life. I just couldn't wait for her to get back._

_I sat there in the air port waiting for her flight to slowly reach the top of the board, and it was delayed four hours, so instead of going home, where she wouldn't be, I slept in the airport for the night._

_At four AM July ninth, I was woken to the buzzing of my phone alarm in my pocket._

'_Half an hour' I mumbled and started checking my emails waiting anxiously for my girl to get here._

_And then I saw a plane land. It was hers. I got up and walked over to the place where I knew she would be in a short few minutes. My heart was racing; I missed my girl so much! _

_After watching twenty-eight people get off the plane, there she was. She tried to get the people in front of her to walk faster but they didn't. And she sighed. She looked so adorable. Then finally she was able to run to me._

_I wrapped her in to my arms, and spun her around and she laughed. "I missed you so much Jazz!" she squeaked and I smiled "I missed you too Allie." I set her down and hugged her tightly._

_She leaned her head on my chest and I knew she was listening to my heart beat, something she always loved to do._

_I hope she never forgets that moment._

Now I'll go sit on the floor

Wearing your clothes

All that I know is I don't know

How to be something you miss

I never thought we'd have a last kiss

I never imagined we'd end like this

Your name, forever the name on my lips

_**I don't know what happened. **__I'm so lost, but I had to do it. _**I miss him. More than anything.**

I do remember the swing of your step

The life of the party, you're showing off again

And I'd roll my eyes and then you'd pull me in

I'm not much for dancing, but for you I did

**It was a wedding we went to once. My aunt and her new husband. We went together, like we always did. And my cousins were there, so naturally he was showing off to the guys, as were they.**

**It was so cute, and funny.**

**He somehow convinced me to dance with him, I was scared, but he could convince me to do absolutely anything.**

**He was amazing. I love him so much. **

Because you love my handshake, meeting your father

You said you love how I walk with my hands in my pockets

How I'd kiss you when you were in the middle of saying something

Afraid that you still miss those rude interruptions

_I was sitting there nervously on her couch the day that I got to meet her father. And to be honest I was extremely nervous._

_More than nervous, I was petrified. What if he didn't want her to date me, what if this was the last time I ever got to see her?_

_But when she walked in with him and locked eyes with me I knew I'd be ok, but I was still so nervous. _

_I stood and shook his hand, and my hand was shaky and sweaty as I shook his hand._

_I looked at her and she smiled gently telling me it was ok. And I thought about what she had said to me before she went to find her father: 'Jasper, I know this is going to work. You want to know why? Because I love you, and my dad would never hurt me. Knowing how much I love you he can't say no to this because it would crush me.' I had asked why she loved me and she smiled, this was sort of our pick-me-up game 'because you're amazing. You always make me smile, you are adorable, you are funny, your handsome, you're my other half, I love it when you kiss me in the rain, when you buy me silly things like socks, when you walk with your hands in your pockets, I love everything about y-' I kissed her, causing her to stop talking so she could kiss me back._

_When we pulled away she looked at me and said 'and you kiss me like I'm special, and even though you interrupt me I still love it.'_

_I hope she misses those times, even if it sounds mean, I just don't want her to forget about me, because I still love her._

Now I'll go sit on the floor

Wearing your clothes

All that I know is I don't know

How to be something you miss

I never thought we'd have a last kiss

I never imagined we'd end like this

Your name, forever the name on my lips

_**I feel like I'm left with nothing, and no one.**_**I hate this, I miss him and I can't be with him. **_It's all my fault._

So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep

And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe

And I'll keep up with our old friends

Just to ask them how you are

Hope it's nice where you are

_**Nights I laid awake staring at my loves face, they are all gone. They are still in my mind, and I wish I could either live them all again or get rid of them all. **_

_It was one of those nights that I made up my mind._

_Doesn't mean I don't miss you._

**Pictures, and memories, that's all I have as proof that you were real. That's all I have that makes me know you did love me at one point.**

**I still love you.**

And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day

And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed

**I really hope you to best Jazz, I do. But I also wish you realized your mistake and came back to me, don't move on and leave me. I love you. I love you I love you. I need to tell you that because I'm afraid you'll never hear it from me again.**

I never planned on making you cry

But not letting go would be living a lie

_I didn't mean to hurt you Allie, but I did love you, I think I still do. I hurt you and I'm sorry, I wish I could have made it so it didn't hurt you, that's the worst part about this. _

So I'll go sit on the floor

Wearing your clothes

All that I know is I don't know

how to be something you miss

I never thought we'd have a last kiss

I never imagined we'd end like this

Your name, forever the name on my lips

_**It's over. Get it through my head. It's over.**_

**I can't. I have to. I won't. I love him.**

_I did it because it wasn't fair to you. It wasn't fair to let you not have a choice to see other people, to see who else might be out there for you. I know I love you. I know I do. _

Just like our last kiss

Forever the name on my lips

Forever the name on my lips

Just like our last

**I know it seems foolish but I won't let you go. I love you too much, so I'll be here waiting for you to come save me. Forever, as long as it takes you to realize you love me. I love you, Jazz.**

_Maybe, in a few years, after you've had a chance ill come and check on you. If you're happy ill leave you. If you still want me, I'll stay. I will think about it and decide if it's the right choice. I love you. And I will come back, Allie, I will._

* * *

><p>Heyy!<p>

Thanks for reading guys!

Please review and listen to the song!

If this was confusing, I'm really sorry lol!

Please review lovelies!

Love you always!

KY


End file.
